Mental Songs
by Mentalgal
Summary: Liked Mental Christmas Carols? Well, as it's not christmas, I have decided to start up Mental Songs. I have already mentalised several songs and will be posting them, but if you have any suggestions, please put them in your reviews!
1. Beat it  to Prove it

**Ok guys here is My mentalized version of beat it by Michael Jackson. We LOVE YOU MICHAEL! It's like – a musical of 4x01, Scarlet Ribbons **

Lisbon: But sir he closes cases he should be brought back here,

We'll work out who made Red John's gun just disappear,

The team will work all night,

What you're doing isn't fair,

Bertram: So prove it.

Just prove it.

Jane: How can you say guilty I don't understand,

The person that I shot he was an evil man,

His name is red john

And im an innocent man,

Officer : Just prove it

Jane: I don't know if I can!

Bertram : Just prove it!

Lisbon: Prove it?

Officer: Prove it!

Jane: Prove it?

Bertram: No one wants to convict a good man

Lisbon: Bail is unlikely,

It's really high.

How will you pay it?

Budget is tight.

Jane: Just prove it.

Lisbon: Just prove it?

Jane: Just prove it.

Jane : Just prove it

Lisbon: Prove it!

Urgh!

Jane: I got the money now lets leave while we can,

Lisbon: How did you get the money?

Jane: Posed as a rich man,

I gambled till I won

Bout' one million

Jane: So let's prove it,

Lisbon: Let's prove it.

Jane: We have to show his wife what he really did,

Jane: We have to find proof that he isn't innocent,

Jane: I bet you, the wife knew

Jane: Now we'll prove it to them.

Lisbon: Let's prove it!

Lisbon: Lets tell the jury it's fair!

Let's prove it! Prove it…

Prove it, prove it…

Jane: I wouldn't shoot a random guy

Jane: Show them the witness,

She'll tell the truth

Of how she was kidnapped

Whilst in her youth

Lets prove it, lets prove it, lets prove it, lets prove it prove it,

Lisbon: WE PROVED IT!

Grace: Proved it?

Lisbon PROVED IT!

Cho: Proved it… Jane is now a full free man!

Lisbon: Jane how you feelin', now that it's done,

Jane: Im feeling guilty, it wasn't Red John.

Lisbon: We proved it.

Jane: No we didn't.

Lisbon: Yes we did.

Jane: No we didn't.

**Please let me know what you think and if I should continue with these – also please suggest songs for me to mentalify!**


	2. Teenage Dream to Big TV

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my new story, here's my Mentalised version of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, and if you're into singing along (which I am) You should put on the real version and sing over the top. It works. xD

You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on,

You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch-line wrong,

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down,

Down,

Before you met me, I was alright but,

Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life and

Every case you're very

Irksome and that's just fine...

Most times

Let's go close a case tonite

No regrets

Just law

We can work until we die

You and I we work together!

You make me feel like I'm inside a

Big TV

The way you lead me on

I can't sleep

Let's go and find some more

Cases to crack

More cases to crack

9 mil glock is what I use when I

Want to stop all of this crazy crime

Just one shot

Let's go and find some more cases to crack

More cases to crack.

We lost Minelli,

You met with him at the beach

We share motel rooms

You lie whenever you speak

I finally found you

My consultant who cheats

I'm complete

Let's go close a case tonite

No regrets

Just law

We can work until we die

You and I we work together!

You make me feel like I'm inside a

Big TV

The way you lead me on

I can't sleep

Let's go and find some more

Cases to crack

More cases to crack

9 mil glock is what I use when I

Want to stop all of this crazy crime

Just one shot

Let's go and find some more cases to crack

More cases to crack.

Imma get your heart racing

In my SUV

In a big tv

Tonite

Get you right down on your knees

When you annoy me

In a big TV tonite

You make me feel like I'm inside a

Big TV

The way you lead me on

I can't sleep

Let's go and find some more

Cases to crack

More cases to crack

9 mil glock is what I use when I

Want to stop all of this crazy crime

Just one shot

Let's go and find some more cases to crack

More cases to crack.

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate reviews and suggestions! So please review asap! :D**


	3. Fire Cracker to Case Cracker

Okay so this one is almost exactly the same as the original, Fire Cracker by Josh Turner, but I've just tweaked it a little bit Enjoy

When I look in her eyes it ain't no surprise, sparks start to fly like the fourth of July

Out on the field my heart starts a pumping,

When I've got a plan, there ain't no stopping

When it comes to work, she ain't no slacker

That little Lisbon is a case cracker.

When I light the fuse I gotta get back quick

You gotta be careful with a dynamite stick

Son of a gun she's hard to handle

And she packs a punch like a roman candle

She's a pack of black cats in a red paper wrapper

That little Lisbon is a case cracker...

I see her at work every day

I try to Annoy her ten different ways

I can tell she laughs when I tell a joke

Well I'd sure hate to see her go up in smoke

We got a good thing going and it feels so right

She's a

Case cracker she's the light of my life...

She goes off with a great big bang

Oh I tell ya it's a beautiful thing

She takes off you better hang on tight

Shell still be working in the middle of the night

With a nine mil glock she's a heart attacker

That little Lisbon is a case cracker,

I see her at work every day

I try to Annoy her ten different ways

I can tell she laughs when I tell a joke

Well I'd sure hate to see her go up in smoke

We got a good thing going and it feels so right

She's a

Case cracker she's the light of my life...

Yeah we got a good thing going and it feels so right,

She's a case cracker she's the light of my life…

Yeah we got a good thing going and it feels so right,

She's a case cracker she's the light of my life…

She's a case cracker, she's the light of my life…

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it **** Please review and send in suggestions! What's your favourite song?**


	4. DLS to Everything you needed

**Ok hey, I got one request from the lovely Jaimie101, and it was "Dirty Little Secret" By the American Rejects. I have never heard it before, but gave it a go. Here's the URL so you can sing along **** Enjoy And Please request songs! Ill mentalise anything :D **

**.com/watch?v=gPDcwjJ8pLg&ob=av3e**

Jane: When ever has Lisbon done

Something that she knew was wrong?

Bertram: I've read a file a time or two,

Where she seems influenced by you.

Jane: Don't you see what you've thrown away?

Playing games you don't wanna play.

You are the only one that needs to know…

Our team had

Everything you needed…

(everything you needed)

We had everyone

cant you see

everything you needed…

(Everything you needed)

Everything you needed.

You have to know!

Rigsby: This job has changed all our lives

You've split us up. You wont survive.

Lisbon: I'm still suspended how bout you?

Jane: I've got some consulting to do.

Jane (to bertram) : Don't you see what you've thrown away?

Playing games you don't wanna play.

You are the only one that needs to know…

Our team had

Everything you needed…

(everything you need in it)

We had everyone cant you see

everything you needed…

(Everything you needed)

Everything you needed.

You have to know!

Grace: The way I feel inside!

I was almost a bride!

But my fiancé died

My team's my only pride!

So tearing us apart

Not a very good start…

Our team had

Everything you needed…

(everything you needed)

We had everyone cant you see

everything you needed…

(Everything you needed)

Now

Our team has, everything you need in it…

We don't have any one,

Who doesn't really want to keep it…

Every thing you need in it…

Every thing you need in it…

Everything you need in it…

You have to know.

You have to know.

**Thanks so much for reading – PLEASE Review and Request :D**


	5. Speak Now to Do Now

Heya! Not many reviews….*hint hint* Agathanancy98 requested that I mentalise Speak Now by Taylor Swift, so here it is! Enjoy!

**Here's the URL to the original too:**

**.com/watch?v=oMfyDIeZ7XU**

I am not the kind of girl,

Who should be falling for a suspect in our investigation

But you are not the kinda boy

Who should be still in love with this girl…

I've fallen for many men,

One of which was evil and the other

Was A co-worker,

And I don't see that Craig O'laughlin

Could be anything but perfect coz he looks like an angel

This is, surely not what I'd like it to be.

And I know… You wish I could see

You wish I could see that.

O'Laughlin's working for red John.

He shot defenceless guards with a silenced gun

Then he came, and blocked your call out

You need to hear me out,

What do I do now…

Shocked glances were exchanged,

Craig O'Laughlin never thought we would work out his game

And I saw him shoot down at Lisbon,

Then I saw him smile and turn his gum so it was aimed at me.

I acted at once it was instinctively…

I had to shoot him, He had to die,

And I'm glad you could see,

I'm glad you could see that,

O'Laughlin's working for red John.

He shot defenceless guards with a silenced gun

Then he came, and blocked your call out

You need to hear me out,

What do I do now…

O'Laughlin's working for red John.

He shot defenceless guards with a silenced gun

Then he came, and blocked your call out

You need to hear me out,

What do I do now…

I heard Hightower say,

Seek now a psychologist for me he he he

There's a silence

It's my last chance

I stand up with shaky hands

All guns on me.

Horriffied looks from Craig my fiance

But im only thinking 'bout you…

I am not the kind of girl,

Who should be falling for a suspect in our investigation

But you are not the kinda boy

Who should be still in love with this girl…

O'Laughlin's working for red John.

He shot defenceless guards with a silenced gun

Then he came, and blocked your call out

You need to hear me out,

What do I do now…

O'Laughlin's a big stupid bum.

He shot defenceless guards with a silenced gun

Then you came, when my heart fell apart

You told me what I must,

What I must do now…

**Ok thanks for reading again! Please review and make requests!**


	6. Mine

Hey Guys! Look I know I havent updated in a while but I was just reading all your great reviews and needed to write more! So Here's MINE By Taylor Swift, recommended by "Angela J" Hope you guys like it!

Ah oh o-oh

Ah oh o-oh

Red John Demolished you're poor heart Jane but now you're able

Feet on the ground, stayin' on track,

I'm CBI's "miss"

The one that you keep calling,

If you'll never have one more love, why're you coming back?

I say "Can you believe it?"

As you're lying on my couch,

That moment – I could see it,

Yes, yes,

I can see it now,

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,

Where you opened up to me,

For the first time,

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,

You are the best thing,

That's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,

And I know you're gonna help in every case,

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,

I think you notice every time my wall breaks,

But we've got a new case,

We got nothin' figured out,

When it gets hard to take

Yes, yes,

This is what I thought about,

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,

Where you opened up to me,

For the first time,

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,

You are the best thing,

That's ever been mine.

Do you remember when I thought that I'd done a murder,

You saw me start to believe for the first time,

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,

You are the best thing

That's ever been mine!

Oh o-o-oh

And I remember that fight,

I thought we were friends,

And everything was slipping right out of our hands,

I said good bye and

You followed me out into the street…

Braced myself for the goodbye,

Coz it's obvious you're go-one,

And you took me by surprise,

Gave me strawberries and hugged me so…

You said,

I remember how we felt sitting by the water,

And every time I look at you, I wanna solve a crime,

I've fell in love,

With a careless man's careful daughter,

She is the best thing,

That's ever been mine!

Hold on we'll make it last, hold on, never look back!

Hold on,

Do you believe it?

Hold on,

We're gonna make it now.

Hold on,

And I can see it,

Yes, yes,

I see it now, see it now…

**PLEASE recommend more songs quick!**


	7. Shake it for me Girl  Break it for me

.com/watch?v=pEUCuX5cFRA

Hey girl…

Come on now.

You know you got everybody looking.

Got a little plan

Girl we're in luck,

Grace found a clue in the husband's truck,

We don't need a warrant, won't be hard,

Lisbon come out into the yard.

You said that we've been denied the form,

So I get we'll have to bend the law,

You know I just hate

To have to say,

Let me do my thing,

Break a rule for justice, so that he'll get what he wants,

For the time the team has wasted on,

This case that just goes on and on,

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon.

Break it for the suspects, Lisbon break it please,

Break it for the witnesses, I'm down on my knees,

For the DA and Director and LaRouche,

Break it for the law, break it for me girl!

Lisbon girl, break it for me girl break it for me girl, break it for me..

Lisbon girl, break it for me girl break it for me girl, break it for me..

The victim had a wife and the wife had a child,

The case is rough, your number's dialed,

Need you to wait outside for a while,

While I stop this selfish man's denial,

So come on over here, I need a girl in arms,

To keep this dumb-ass killer calm,

Can you hear that struggle from in the barn,

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Break a rule for justice, so that he'll get what he wants,

For the time the team has wasted on,

This case that just goes on and on,

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon.

Break it for the suspects, Lisbon break it please,

Break it for the witnesses, I'm down on my knees,

For the DA and Director and LaRouche,

Break it for the law, break it for me girl!

Lisbon girl, break it for me girl break it for me girl, break it for me..

Lisbon girl, break it for me girl break it for me girl, break it for me..

(the team does an Irish jig)

Ok yes, girl I've been lying,

But I need you to break this rule of mine,

Yeah lose, how procedure goes,

We solve the crime that's how it goes,

Lisbon: All I wanna do is use the straight out proof,

It's evidence, it's what we use,

If I wanted to…

I could do what you're asking me to do!

Break a rule for justice, so that he'll get what he wants,

For the time the team has wasted on,

This case that just goes on and on,

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon.

Break it for the suspects, Lisbon break it please,

Break it for the witnesses, I'm down on my knees,

For the DA and Director and LaRouche,

Break it for the law, break it for me girl!

Lisbon girl, break it for me girl break it for me girl, break it for me..

Lisbon girl, break it for me girl break it for me girl, break it for me..

Lisbon girl, break it for me girl break it for me girl, break it for me..

Lisbon girl, break it for me girl break it for me girl, break it for me..


	8. I've been wounded with a knife!

I've been wounded with a knife...

And I've never felt this way before...

I wouldn't say, it feels nice...

And I think I'm gonna die...

Oh shit.

Oh shit,

I I was besties with red John

Coz he didn't have a gun

Didn't wanna take no risks

I just wanted to have fun

So here's how it goes

He lost control

He made me bleed all night till I can't bleed no more

Drew a smiley on the wall,

He's the baddest of them all

He's gotta be a cerial killer I just know

I'm bleeding out, Ive tried to shout,

But the cut in my throat won't let no sound come out

When I fell down to the ground

Red John sat down on the lounge

He stabbed me in the back three tins then turned me around

Next thing I saw him smile, that horrid smile, reminding me

That he was bad. Meanwhile

I was dying on the floor because I'm telling you...

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

All all this blood it makes me stagger,

Red John's a professional stabber

I've been rolling on the stones

Making red John madder

I just hope there are no maggots...

Red john is the baddest

Stabbed in the gut

I'm gonna throw up.

Mirror mirror on the wall,

Why wasn't it red John at the mall

I could swear it was him Jane shot him in the back

But it's not.

I wish I. Could have stepped back

Before I just got stabbed

Now my bestie has betrayed me man,

Just like that,

Now I'm dying on the floor because I'm telling you...

Chorus


	9. Next Contestant to Next Consultant

So quite a significant while ago I started this fic and I got a lovely review from vanrigsby suggesting several songs. Unfortunately life got in the way and it's only now that I've managed to get back to it! Thanks Vanrigsby! Next Contestant by Nickelback. (Lisbon's POV)

I judge by what he's wearing

Just how much my heart is tearing

Off to Loreli he goes to her

Each night seems like it's getting worse

And I wish he'd just take right off

So I don't have to fight off

Every worry that he's gone to her

I worry when he's not at work

He cares about me he'll say,

Then leaves me by the next day,

If Loreli stole him from our work,

Don't they know it's never going to work

He thinks he'll get inside her

With everything he tries on her

As he just tries to find RJ with her

This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next consultant

[CHORUS]

Is that your hand on my con-man?

Is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish Jane'd do it again

I'll watch him leave her limping

There goes the next consultant

I even fear the Fed-girls

They're cool but twice as crazy

Jane's bad for coming on to her

Don't they know it's never going to work

Each time he bats an eyelash

Somebody sits on his couch

He doesn't see by coming on to her

This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next consultant

[CHORUS]

I'm hating what he's wearing

Everybody here keeps staring

Can't wait 'til he gets a new waist-coat

This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next consultant

[CHORUS]

I wish he'd leave me again

Each night seems like it's getting worse

I wish he'd realise then

This time somebody's getting hurt

There goes the next consultant.

So I realise it's not my best, but id never heard the song before so… haha. Hope you guys liked it and please suggest more songs!

**Gizi x**


	10. HummingbirdHeartbeat to DieInAHeartBeat

**HummingBird Heart Beat by Katy Perry as suggested by vanrigsby. Thanks man!**

**Hope y'all like it! Please send requests!**

**Dead in a Heartbeat –Jane's POV**

You make me feel like I've decided what I wanna be

The first time every time when you savin' me

I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen

Under the sun we are one buzzing energy

Crime fightin's great now I hate, what he did to me

When Red John decided to kill my family

Some call it fate but you'd call it destiny

This is the story of my new, family

Even the seasons change

Our love grows with the game

I know I could, die an a heartbeat

You've seen me grieve you've seen me cry,

To know you honey it's so sweet

I know that we could die in a heartbeat, die in a heartbeat

Oh oh

Die in a heartbeat

Oh oh

Die in a heartbeat

I've come a million miles since you started helping me

You've worked hour after hour to bring life to me

It's so exciting, my whole body feels the sting,

We got Red John and now you're all that matters to me

I was on the brink of a suicide

You gave me life and kept me by your side

I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes

We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies

Even the seasons change

Our love grows with the game

I know I could, die an a heartbeat

You've seen me grieve you've seen me cry,

To know you honey it's so sweet

I know that we could die in a heartbeat, die in a heartbeat

Oh oh

Die in a heartbeat

Oh oh

Die in a heartbeat

You love me, you love me

Never love me not, not, oh no

When we hear a perfect harmony

You make me sound like, like a symphony

You've seen me grieve you've seen me cry,

To know you honey it's so sweet

I know that we could die in a heartbeat, die in a heartbeat

I know that we could die in a heartbeat,

To know you love me is so sweet

I know that we could die in a heartbeat, die in a heartbeat

Oh oh

Die in a heartbeat

Oh oh

Die in a heartbeat

Oh oh

Die in a heartbeat

Oh oh

Die in a heartbeat

Hope you liked it! This one's definitely better than the last in my opinion – but what's yours? Please suggest more songs! Thanks!

**Gizi x**


	11. Little bit of Heaven

**Many thanks to those still reading, and in particular,**

**XDpersonXD for suggesting I do a song by George Strait - A Little Heaven's Rubbing Off On Me is my choice as it connects with the title name "My Blue Heaven". Enjoy!**

I used to like conning love

And then family Charlotte and Angie Ruskin Jane

Red John had changed me, I never could see me

Falling in love again

I like running around and being tied down

Never was my cup of tea

But since I've let go of my angels

A little heaven's rubbing off on me

And I'm beginning to like

Just sitting and holding hands

Looking into your eyes

I'm thinking about future plans

And then I get the feeling that the life

That I'd been leading ain't all it's cracked up to be

Since I've let go of my angels

A little heaven's rubbing off on me

I used like to spend the night

Laying under a red face

Searching minds and killing time

But then you changed my pace

Coz since you took my hand

I think I understand it ain't the way it outta be

Since I'm now holding an angel

A little heaven's rubbing off on me

And I'm beginning to like

Just sitting and holding hands

Looking into your eyes

I'm thinking about future plans

And then I get the feeling that the life

That I'd been leading ain't all it's cracked up to be

Since I am holding an angel

A little heaven's rubbing off on me

And since I am holding an angel

A little heaven's rubbing off on me

**What do you think? :D**

**Gizi x**


	12. Red Hands

**Walk of the earth - Red Hands recommended by the lovely XDpersonXD :) Enjoy!**

Oh yeah, oh yeah-ah, that gun is loaded

**Jane: **I know that I messed up a few times or watcha wanna call it

I know if I fell down, you'd change the way that I saw it

**Lisbon: **I put it on the line for this time only

(Is that what you really want?)

**Jane: **I can't see that I got red hands, I'm on your mind singing (day-oh)

Don't put the blame on me, child, the damn Red John file (day-oh)

Never wanted to be fooling you, can't believe I was ruining you-oo

(Is that what you really want?)

Oh yeah, oh yeah-ah, that gun is loaded

**Jane and Lisbon: **That gun is loaded, but it's not in my plans

That gun is loaded, but it's not in my plans

**Jane: **The fire burns, Red John is not one to catch, man

That gun is loaded, but I'm using my hands

Oh yeah, oh yeah-ah, that gun is loaded

**Lisbon: **I've seen it all before, you back out, and everything's changing

Red John, then nothing more, he's gone now, so what are you chasing?

**Jane: **I left, but Lisbon... this time, you wont stay lonely,

(Is that what you really want?)

**Jane: **I realize that I got red hands, I wanna change this (day-oh)

Don't ask me why I choose to lie, I read minds, oh (day-oh)

It's clear to me that you are fuming too, your accusations are burning true..

(Is that what you really want?)

Oh yeah, oh yeah-ah, that gun is loaded

That gun is loaded, but it's not in my plans

That gun is loaded, but it's not in my plans

The fire burns, Red John was not one to catch, man

That gun is loaded, but it's not in my hand

Oh yeah, oh yeah-ah, that gun is loaded

Oh yeah, oh yeah-ah, that gun is loaded

**Hope you liked it! Also a huge thanks - I ended up really liking this song!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Gizi x**


	13. Bad Company to Some Company

**Haha not sure if anyone else is reading this, but here is the request Bad Company by Bad Company, requested by the lovely XDpersonXD. Hope you like it!**

Jane: Company, always on the run

Destiny is to kill red john

Oh, I was born no gun in my hand

Without a gun I'll make my final stand

That's why I just need

Some company

And I can't deny

Some company

At the FBI,

Oh, not Kristina Frye

Not Kristina Frye

Now I'm old, detectives we are called

Chose the fun and threw away the gun

Now these towns, they all know our name

Red John down, is our claim to fame

I can hear fans say

Fans: I wanna be

In the CBI...

I, I wanna see,

Jisbon till I die, oo yeah

Jisbon till I die, oo

Lisbon: Hey

I'm proud to be

In the CBI

Till Patrick he,

Joined the FBI...

Jane: And I just need

Some company, oh yeah yeah

Some company

At the FBI, oh yeah

Tell me that I am not a thief

Oh but I need company

It's the way he played dirty for dirty

Oh, somebody double-crossed me

Double-cross, double-cross

Yeah, you're my company...

**Thanks! Always open for more requests! :D**

**Gizi x**


End file.
